Just Your Typical Tomboy
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura's just your typical tomboy. Or she was. But that's changed. Now she's taking the populars down from their thrones. But a certain crimson eyed teen won't fall without a fight. And that's good. After all, there's no fun in a one-sided battle.


_**Chapter 1: Don't Ever Wanna Be Just Like You, Mom**_

_**"And I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
You... don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up, you, don't wanna be you"**_

_"The Anthem by Good Charlotte"_

I sat in the limousine, bored out of my mind. I'd be to my destination in less than five minutes. Being impatient, though, I tapped my foot and hummed a random song tune. And why, you may ask, was I in a limousine more than 3,000 miles away from my mother? Let me explain.

_"Steve, I don't want to talk about it! Just get out of my life!" Cue door slam. I dropped the black and red gown to the floor with a sigh, and fell onto my king-sized bed, waiting. I counted the seconds until my door would burst open in my head._

_7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0. The door leading into my room slammed open, and Midori sprang in, tears streaming down her face. She rushed to my bed and pathetically crawled onto it, then laid her head in my lap. I gently brushed her brown hair out of her face, and began lightly stroking it. Why was I always the one to play mom?_

_"It's okay... It's going to be fine, Midori- I mean, mom." I reassured. Midori was my mom, though it usually seemed the other way around. I call her Midori, unless my words are directed at her. She practically forces me to call her mom. Sure, she is my mom... but I didn't see it that way. I just saw her as a stranger that I was forced to live with. I continued stroking my hair as I waited for the words to come. I didn't need to ask for what reason she was crying, I knew she would tell me in seconds. Though I'm pretty sure I can guess._

_"H-he... Steve w-was cheating o-on me wi-with a blonde.... a bl-blonde... b-bimbo!" Midori hicupped. Of course he was. What else is new? _

_"Mid- Mom, it's gonna be fine. Great." It always is, I reminded myself silently. Midori sniffed, and looked up at me with her large, childishly round chocolate orbs. _

_"O-Okay." She hiccuped. "You need to stay a-at Miranda's for a w-while... I n-need a vacation." _

_I nodded in response. This happened almost every week, every month if I was lucky. Midori picked me up from Miranda's, my aunt, and took me to some city. We lived there for a while, she got a boyfriend, she found out she was getting cheated on, she ran away. Running was always the only thing good thing she could think of. She took a vacation for a month, then picked me up from Miranda's again, and the cycle restarts. Oh, what fun, right? This is why I don't ever want to be like my mom. A failure in life, and a horrible example. Though I doubt I'm the perfect example either, but who cares. _

So, that's basically what happened. The story of why a poor teenage girl is trapped in a limo, bored to death, humming a tune.

"Ah!" I yelped as the limo came to a sudden stop and I was jolted forward from my seat. I looked out the window. Oh, we're here. Took long enough. I thought I'd die from boredom. God, I'd rather be tortured to death.

"Madam Sakura, we're here." My driver, an elder man in a black suit, said as he opened my door. Really? We're here? Never would have guessed, thanks Sherlock. I think I need to get rid of senile help. Sigh.

Oh, by the way, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Sakura Mikan, daughter of Sakura Midori, world famous magazine editor for _Woman's Weekly _and _Housewives Heaven. _My mom is basically rich. She moves when she feels like it, which is when she finds out her player of a boyfriend is cheating on her, and goes on a 'vacation', aka a cruise to Hawaii. My Aunt Miranda is a doctor. She is obviously rich, too, and has never moved in her life. Just gone on like one zillion trips. Her enormous mansion guarded by colossal golden gates resides in Tokyo, Japan.

Okay, so let me fully describe Miranda's mansion to you. Well, as you already know, it's guarded by pure gold colossal gates, with two guards in black suits always on duty. There is a vast amount of land on the backside of the mansion, deemed as the courtyard. The garden is to the south of the building, piling high with tons of extravagant flowers, probably filled with even unknown breeds of daises and roses. The trees provide the perfect shelter for shade, humming blue birds always sitting on the branches, roomy wooden benches to sit on. The large pool is indoors and outdoors, and the bathtubs with built in Jacuzzis are a bonus. But it's basically just your average mansion.

Okay, now back to the present. Before I even got to the doors, they were swung open by the head maid, who bowed politely. She was a rather young maid to be in charge, around twenty-four, or so, with large, innocent pale blue eyes and a strong, kind smile. Oh well. What do I care that she's in charge?

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama." The maid said, and curtsied. She kept down low until I passed her. I walked into the main room to see rows of maids on both sides of the path, each of whom instantly bowed and said "Welcome home, Sakura-sama."

Home? Ha, I don't have a home. Thats a good joke though. Ignoring them, I walked straight up the grand staircase to my room.

My room's on the second floor. This is what it looks like:

The room walls were all painted black, and looked similar to a plaid skirt with Fuchsia, Cyan, and Spring Green stripes going every which way. The ground was cold white marble, only certain area's holding plush carpet, which was a shade darker than Cyan, almost Cerulean. The bed was a standard sized king mattress with pale blue sheets that almost seemed to be white and held around fifteen colorless pillows. Around it was a thin white canopy that seemed almost translucent in the light produced from the green tinted balcony window made of a special type of strong glass.

Near on side of the room sat a large flat screen television and a black leather couch as well as a matching chair that sat beside it. To another side of the room stood an electric guitar, base guitar, violin, drums, microphone, electric piano, and grand piano, all shining and seemingly new. On a different side of the room was a Mahogany desk, on which sat a lamp, laptop, pen, and printed documents that lay on the printer still. To the left of it was a professional drawing studio with a White Paper Drawing Pad, 1 Roll of Masking Tape, Two Kneaded Erasers, a Blending Stump Variety of Drawing Pencils, 1 Pencil Sharpener, Scissors, Charcoal pencil, Colored pencils, Markers, Oil Pastels, A basic blank journal, 3 Pieces of Compressed Charcoal Cone Crayons: 1 White, 1 Brown, 1 Black, and much _much _more.

So, what you should've gotten from that was:

**1) I love art: Drawing, painting, sculpting, sketching**

**2) I can play almost every instrument**

**3) I can sing decently**

**4) My room has a mini-living room in it**

**5) My rooms like my personality- plain and a little random at times**

**6) All the bedrooms I have _must _have a balcony with a great view. And finally,**

**7) Sitting on my bed are my best friends in the entire universe and what the hell are they doing breaking into my room, the darned criminals, and what am I saying I should be saying hi, and oh my god I'll stop talking now because I'm out of breath, and breathe, girl, breathe!**

Okay. I'm better. Now, let me introduce you. The girl with pink hair pulled back into two pigtails and a huge smile on her face is Anna. She's the most talkative, bubbly, crazy, blond, melodramatic girl you'll ever meet. On the contrary, the girl with straight blue hair falling over her shoulders wearing a pair of black slacks and a snoopy pj shirt is Nonoko. She is a total tomboy, like me, and sarcastic, annoying, stubborn, amazingly beautiful girl you'll ever meet. Though both Anna and Nonoko are amazingly beautiful. I'm the ordinary one. Sigh.

"Gosh, Mi-chan, took you long enough." Anna scowled, standing and bouncing over to me.

"It's not my fault that gramps can't drive to save his life," I retorted. "And trust me, he doesn't got to long of a life ahead."

Anna cracked a smile and Nonoko rolled her eyes. I went over to my leather sofa and arranged myself so I was upside down, facing towards another two leather chairs, which Anna and Nonoko claimed, also arranging themselves upside down.

Me, Nonoko, and Anna have been friends since pre-k. They went to the same private school I did, when my mother was settled in this very mansion, living along side my dad, aunt, and uncle. I know, who actually goes to a private preschool? Hey, not my idea. I was only four, after all. But, anyway, I was getting annoyed because some seventh grade guys kept coming to the pre-school to pick up their little brother, and they'd always flirt with some four year old. Pedophiles, much? Well, anyway, when I saw them trying to force to twins to kiss them, I went up to them and kicked them in a place the sun don't shine. What can I say, even as a little girl I was a bit... aggressive. Anyway, I guess from then on the twins, who were obviously Anna and Nonoko, and me were friends. And that's basically how it happened.

"Lucky your mom brought you back on time. Tomorrows the start of second year in high school." Nonoko commented. I groaned.

"Lucky. Right."

* * *

_Is this a keeper, or do you hate it? Tell me what you think, give me suggestions if you want. Flames and criticism excepted. Hopefully I didn't just waste my time on this. _

_l_

_You Know You Want To Press The "Shiny Button!"_

_l_


End file.
